Bill's cipher
by Katrisfreakingranger
Summary: at the end of each episode there is a cipher but Bill has his own that you must solve. It's the end of the summer Bills plan has fallen in to place as the characters flip from past to present will the real mystery in gravity falls be solved?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is my first fanfic so I hope you like it and if you (or anyone actually read this) please don't fill up the coment section with a list of my grammatical errors because I'm trying and I'm English so I have no excuse**

* * *

Dippers P.O.V

This was It they we were all here. Everyone from the wheel me,Mabel, Stan,Ford,Soos,Wendy,Robbie,Pacifica,Mcgucket and even Gideon.

 **DIPPER=PINE TREE MABEL=SHOOTING STAR STAN= CLAW FORD=SIX FINGERED HAND SOOS=QUESTION MARK WENDY=ICE BAG ROBBIE= STITCHED HEART PACIFICA=LLAMA MCGUCKET=GLASSES GIDEON=STAR.** We didn't know when _it_ happened it would be like this. I mean how could we? Now we were trapped and doomed. We were in the grunkle Fords basement. Otherwise known as the place where Bill wanted to be. Whhere the rift was.

It's true when we first met Bill we thought of him as just another one of thosemonsters in the seemed like the same thing it had been the whole summer just some weird creature that could be defeated with the journal maybe even something easier to destroy then that. I mean he looked like a floating space dorito. Oh how we were wrong. It was all fun and games until he unleashed the kept toying with us using us like pawns in his sadistic version of a chess game and now he had everything he wanted. All of us to watch helplessly as he destroyed our world. He'd done it he won. Check mate. But your probably wondering how we got here. If I'm going to die I want someone to know my story in my words the way it happened not the way Bill will twist it.

* * *

 **So theres the first chapter I'll probably write another if anyone looks at it.**


	2. Chapter 2 part 1: The wheel

**So I'm just gonna write another chapter and if anyone reads it I'll continue this one's gonna be longer then the last one. the first on was more of an intro.**

 **chapter 2: The wheel part 1**

Dippers P.O.V

For days Bill and Ford had been playing there game and each move was worst then the last. First mabel went to get unicorn hair so we could protect the shack from Bill. Then we found out Gideon made a deal with Bill and it just continued but Gideons isn't deal where it all really starts.

It had been two days since the road trip. Candy wasn't mad or interested in me. Thank god. I-I-I mean about the being mad part not the being interested in me part. Not that I want her to like me. Candy's great she's smart, sweet and pretty but I don't like her that way. Anyway back to the story.

I woke up lazily and pulled myself out of bed. I peered over Mabels bed to see if she was awake. She was. It's strange with Mabel because sometimes she is really happy and awake and other times she just wants to sleep for the rest of her life. Well that was Mabel I guess. When I got downstairs everybody was already having breakfast including Wendy and Soos. I rolled my eyes and put on my of course she did face. Mabel had made everyone pancakes shaped like their faces with little bacon bits spelling out their names and chocolate sauce that said something about them. Ford finally pulled me out of my thoughts when he noticed me staring up into space in the doorway.

"Morning Dipper we saved you a seat." Ford said patting the seat next to him.

I walked over and sat down. I looked at my pancake. One eye was bigger then the other and my hair looked like it had been in a tornado but otherwise it was really good. But then I saw what the bacon and chocolate writing spelled. _Dipper: ladies man._ I was about to kill Mabel when I saw it. It was a page Ford was looking at in journal number one. It was Bill but he was in some kind of wheel with a pair of glasses, a shooting star and I froze when I saw it. _A pine tree._

" Hey um... Ford what is that." I asked nervously pointing to the page.

"Dipper this is exactly what I wanted to talk to you all of you about." He said holding up the page.

"I'll just leave now." Said Stan backing away slowly.

"No Stanley I need to talk to you to." Ford replied.

"What? Why do you need me? The last family meeting you couldn't care less where I was!" Stan questioned.

"Well If you would let me start talking maybe I could tell you and last time you were illegally selling pugs." Ford said flatly.

"It wasn't illegal it was just...uhh...not entirely approved by the cops, yeah, yeah thats it. Anyway continue." Stan said quickly.

"Ok so I've been trying to figure out a way to stop Bill and I think this may have something to do with his plan." He said pointing to the page.

"Um Ford." I mumbled.

"Yes Dipper." He replied.

"I think I know what those symbols mean." I said.

"You must tell me Dipper how do you know." He spat out.

"Well when we were in the mindscape Bill called me pinetree, he called Mabel shooting star and Soos question mark. He also called me Pinetree when he turned me into a sock puppet and thats why I thought you were gonna call me that when I tried to erase your memory." I explained mumbling the last part.

"Of course how could I miss it. It's so obvious. Each symbol represents a person. I must be the six fingered hand because of the journal. Dipper must be pinetree because of his hat. Soos is question mark because of his shirt and I need to figure out the rest." He said.

"Ooh, ooh grunkle Ford the shooting star looks like the sweater I wore on that day me and dipper fought gnomes and the claw thingy looks like the thing on Stans fez." Screamed mabel while pointing everywhere.

"Oh yeah I see where this is going. That heart looks like Robbies hoodie." Said Wendy.

"And that symbol looks like that little monsters tent of telepathy sign." Stan said looking disgusted at the mention of Gideon.

"So now we know everything except the glasses,The llama and the ice bag." Stated Ford.

"Wait what about Wendy she must be on there somewhere right dude. I mean if I'm on there." Said Soos.

"Oh yeah which one is Wendy." I asked.

"Well, it would make sense for Wendy to be on here. Ok Wendy which one do you think represents you?" Said Ford.

"Hmm, I don't think the glasses are me so you can count them out but they do seem familiar." Wendy stated.

"Familiar what do you mean?" Asked Ford.

Suddenly a bunch of agreeing mummers came from behind me and when I took a closer look they looked familiar to me as well.

"Mcgucket." whispered me, Mabel, Wendy and Soos in unison.

"Fiddleford." muttered Ford.

"Yeesh is that some kind of disease, Fiddleford, Fiddleford." Said an oblivious Stan.


	3. Chapter 2 part 2 I'll update soon

**Oh my god people actually read it thank you and zachson Bill hasn't won** _ **yet.**_ **So I really want Ford to meet Fiddleford again for obvious reasons so I thought I'll just write about it in a fanfic.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The wheel part 3**

Bill's P.O.V

Look at them thinking they've got me but I have plenty tricks up my sleeve. I have so many eyes in so many places but where do I look? Ahhh the little inventor, Fords little pitiful puppet, the one who figured it out. Maybe I should see what he's doing. I burst out laughing and transported vdb l'p ghprqlf ru vdglvwlf l vdb l'yh jrw vwboh ohwv sdb d ylvlw wr vrphrqh zh kdyhq'w vhhq lq d zkloh.

Fords P.O.V

I looked around it was crazy. _Fiddleford._ I couldn't even bring myself to say his name. In fact the whole idea of seeing him again gave me a horrible burning in the room was staring at me. I must have looked like I'd seen a ghost. So many questions ran through my mid. If I had my mind machine it surely would have exploded. I had told the kids so many stories about his traumatic experience but I didn't think once about what happened to him. I wondered what became of him. Then the words ran through my mind _when gravity falls and earth become sky fear the beast with just one eye._

Mabel was the first to break the silence.

"Sooooooooooo Ford how is my favourite Grunkle," Asked Mabel clearly trying to make this situation less awkward.

"Hey!" Exclaimed a bothered Stan.

"Anyway I'm doing great so how are you after realizing that one of your friends who you haven't seen for 30 years whose life you may or may not be destroyed may still be in Gravity Falls and you need to visit him. Now I'm gonna shut up and hide behind Stan before you process the sentence!" Screamed Mabel very very VERY quickly before jumping behind Stan with a very painful sounding crash followed by a not so reassuring I'm all right.

" _If_ we must go and see Fiddleford I don't think bringing up Bill would be a good idea." I said.

"Yeah, I guess I mean he only just got his memories back." Dipper said calmly.

"Got his memories back?" I questioned

"Oh, right you weren't there. Well basically we thought Mcgucket was the author of the journals and then we found out all this stuff about the society of the blindeye and we helped him get back his memories." Explained Dipper. My heart broke as he spoke. What had I done?

"Wait I think I know which symbol I might be." Said Wendy.

"Ooh which one?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"The ice bag because I seem to be surrounded by ice for some reason." Wendy stated while receiving agreeing nods.

"Ok now that we got Wendy out the way, Mcgucket." Said Dipper.

"You know we could go to Mcgucket and you could stay here and figure some stuff out." Said Mabel coming out from hiding.

"No, I must see him. It's my fault he was in that state." I said confidently.

"Wait where is Mcgucket? I haven't seen him since he tried to eat me." Said Soos.

"Yeah where is he I haven't seen me since he warned me about the portal at the Northwest party?" said a confused Dipper.

"Well, we have to see whether he's still in town!" Mabel said dramatically.

"Yes,yes. Stan while we're gone you and Soos can try to figure out who the llama is and destroy all the pictures of Bill around or inside the shack." I said.

"Ok sixer." Stan replied.

Mabels P.O.V 

Poor grunkle Ford. He cares about Mcgucket so much and even I was heartbroken about what happened to him and I didn't even know him! I can't imagine what Great uncle Ford is going through. It must be horrible! And I still haven't been able to fix his relationship with Stan! So many exclamation marks I hope they don't attack me like in that movie.

I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't even realize that we had made it to the hole in the fence by the junkyard. I hesitantly turned around to fae grunkle Ford and spat out the words we're here. The look on his face couldn't be described so I climbed through the broken bit in the fence and waited for everyone else on a moderately sized pile of rubbish.

"W-Why are we here?" Stuttered Ford.

"This is where Mcgucket lives." Said Dipper closing his eyes tightly while pushing down his signature hat.

"O_" Ford managed to say before being cut off by none other than Mcgucket himself.

Fords P.O.V

It was worse than I had imagined I knew seeing him again would be bad but I just couldn't take this. He had a long white beard with a bandage on it for some reason. He had lost half his teeth, most of there hair on his head and his left arm was in a cast. From head to toe he look filthy. He was wearing dirty overalls and a big cowboy had that looked like it had been partly eaten by a dog. What had I done to him? I just couldn't deal with this.

"Hello fellers long time no see. I guess I was wrong about the end times. And I remember who the author is!" Said Fiddleford after spitting on the floor.

"Yeah we kind of know about the author." Said Mabel moving out of the way.

"Mcgucket theres someone here to see you." Said Dipper.

"Stanford." He said emotionlessly.

* * *

 **Omg people read it I still can't believe it thanks guys I know i should have finished it but I didn't want people to think I'm giving up. I'll tell you when I update** _ **this**_ **chapter. And THANKS again.**


	4. Chapter 4 part 3

**Thanks for all the nice reviews guys sorry it took so long I know I should f updated sooner especially since it's just my first fic but I didn't have the time I'm sorry I know it's a lame excuse of an excuse anyway thanks for reading.**

 **The wheel part 4**

Dippers P.O.V

We knew the meeting between grunkle Ford and Mcgucket wouldn't go smoothly but I don't think anyone thought what was about to happen would happen. We didn't know what to expect Mcgucket seemed pretty emotionless but then...out of no where Mcgucket punched uncle Ford right in the face. He started yelling things at Ford like It's your fault or the demon is coming or what did you do! It was kind of ironic actually considering Stan and Fords reunion. I guess what goes around comes around.

No ones P.O.V

"Mcgucket calm down calm down!" yelled Wendy as we held him back.

"Wow, wow Mcgucket it's just us everything is fine. See Bill can't hurt you." Dipper said trying to pacify him.

"How can you just stand there don't you know what could have happened. The universe could have been destroyed!" Exclaimed Mcgucket.

"Yeah we know but look the universe is fine and the bill and Ford thing happened a long time ago. You know you can trust us." Mabel said calmly.

"Ok." Was all Mcgucket said.

"Look Fiddleford I know you probably think I'm a threat but I'm not and I'm sorry for what happened. I had no idea what Bill was planning and I'm so sorry I got you into that portal mess. You don't have to forgive but we need you and you can't get out of it. We were part of this game long before we knew about it." Ford stated with an emotion impossible to pinpoint.

"Alright I'm listening." He said.

Mabels P.O.V

Ford started to explain everything about the rift and Bill and blah blah blah. It was really boring. Dipper needed to shake me awake a few times. I had something else eating at my mind though. It was once again Stan and Ford as per usual. They still hadn't made up and I couldn't talk about it to anyone because I've already brought it up so many times. I could feel everybody getting bored with me. It seemed easier with Ford and Mcgucket. I know they still hadn't made up yet but something told me they would. However I didn't know if Stan and Ford would make up and that was what scared me most.

 **So there it is the update**

 **._.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

 **So this is just to say some things to some reviewers first I'm sorry I didn't answer your question about Wendip mr face I was going to when I updated yesterday but I just spaced out so Sorry about that and to answer your question sorry but no their won't be much romance in this second Zachson I am not offended I actually agree with you which is why I'm going to edit that chapter and try (and probably fail) to make it better I appreciate the constructive criticism thanks for the reads sorry to those who thought it was an update.**


End file.
